The Cuban Legacy
by superman1
Summary: This is where a very wierd, tought, and cocky child turns out to be one of the badest gang members out their. Then he gets employed into the Cuban Gang. Very Strong Language.
1. Prologue

Chris Abril a menace from the start of his life. In the beginning he was one of the worst babies on the block ,but his parents thought it was normal. Then when Chris become around age 8 he was a f-king sight, he would kick, and scream before going to school, he would beat kids up at school, and he would talk back to the teacher and principal(And I don't mean a little I don't wanna, I mean go to f-cking hell).  
  
Later in his teen years (15-18) he used to threaten people if they did not give him lunch money, kick the living s-t outta people if they resisted. He got kicked out of eighteen highschools. After highschool he settled down and got a nice job the end.(Rewind, what the hell that is not the Chris I know) After highschool he started stealing.  
  
Then he talked to one of the people you would not Chris to end up with. Cameal Chase one of the best gang members in history, and guess what they became best friends(with all they had in common what the hell do you suspect). Later Chris became the small time gang leader.  
  
When Chris was twenty-five he went to a bank robbery, with Cameal his right hand, Hutch, and James all packing some equipment. Then when they all left while Cameal was driving he got shot in the right arm, and Chris had to take over. After that Chris did not cry or anything, he was one of the toughest people you could meet. Then Hutch was kind of a fill in for Cameal they were not as bad ,but he was bad enough. Finally when Chris hit thirty he was confronted with a job that would change his life forever. 


	2. The Start of a Cuban Legacy

Wake up! Wake up!! Said a mysterious voice What do you want? Chris Abril wanted to know. Take this. Said the mysterious voice giving Chris a pistol, and a magazine(clip).  
  
What the hell do I need this for! No questions just follow me. Said the mysterious voice. Chris followed the mysterious person outside to the guys Viper.  
  
Get in. All right but when I get out I want and explanation to what the hell I am doing here. You will know in good time said the voice again.  
  
Later the two people arrived at an apartment building. Here we are! Where the f-k is here? We are at a mini hotel(apartment). When they got inside Chris immediately asked who the hell are you?  
  
If you really must know my name is Jose, Jose Iglesias. So why am I here? You are here because you are half Cuban correct? Yea I am half Cuban, what is your point? Well Fer-my employer wants to talk to you. Why? He wants to talk to you because he has heard a lot of good things about you. What if I refuse? Now I think you are smart enough to answer that yourself said Jose. Here is your room key, your room will have what you need in it. Wha---(before Chris could finish his sentence Jose was out the door). When Chris went up to his room he found a computer, a cellular phone, and a video that had a note on it that said play me.  
  
So Chris popped in the video inside the VCR. When the video showed it showed Jose. What he said was "I know you are a bit confused right now but you will have to listen. I am Jose Iglesias, and I work for Fernando Cortez a very wealthy man who owns the Cuban gang. Inside your computer is a disk that will give you all the information on where we are and how our bases are set up, when you are done studying it crack it in half, so nobody will be able to get the information and screw us right into the ground. The cellular phone is where I will be briefing you no your assignments. The gun I gave you is for protection well I got to go, toodles." Chris installed the map on the computer and studied it for a while until, a guy comes in knocks Chris out and takes the computer.  
  
Author's Note: Do you remember when Jose said screw us right into the ground, well I would not want to use the term dumba-s ,but that is the only word that comes to mind right now. 


	3. No way out!

Author's Note: I am changing my dialogue style so that you do not get confused Holy s-t! Chris ran out the door with his pistol, following the guy who just took the computer. Chris shot at the guy three times ,but missed. Then he ran out the door started his car up ,and followed the guy.  
  
The guy shot at Chris's left arm ,but missed. Chris aimed for the guys tire, and nailed it. The guys car went spinning out of control ,and hit a wall. Chris walked over to the car, and opened the door, all there was, was a bit of blood ,and a gun. No computer no jacka-s said Chris furiously.  
  
Chris was in some hot water right now. Chris went back to the apartment, and grabbed his cellular phone, and left. He went inside his car, then went to the mall. When he arrived at the mall he went to get some food, and clothes. He went to GAP, bought some jeans, and a Hawaiian shirt. Then he went to the Pizzeria.  
  
Chris: Hey I want a small individual pizza, and a Pepsi.  
  
Pizza girl: OK that will total out to $6.00 please.  
  
Chris: (Gives her six dollars) Here.  
  
Pizza girl: (Givs Chris a recipe) Your order will be ready in about fifteen minutes, thankyou.  
  
Suddenly his cell phone rings. *ring ring ring*  
  
Chris: (presses talk) How do you know where I am!?  
  
Jose: Never mind that I need you to get out of there now for some reason a gang knows where you ,and where I am.  
  
Chris: I might have something to do with that.  
  
Jose: WHAT!!!?,what the he------, you know what forget it just get the hell out of there now!!  
  
Chris goes to the exit of the mall when suddenly he notices a group of people all dressed in black, and he sees a lot of guns in their hands. He notices the exit is gaurded by them also so he goes to the back exit, gaurded also.  
  
Chris: Shit shit!  
  
Chris: (presses *69 on his phone)  
  
Jose: Hello?  
  
Chris: They are gaurding the exits!  
  
Jose: Oh,no go to the Cigar shop I know the guy that owns it and ask him if you can use his back door ,and if he does not believe you just let him talk to me.  
  
Chris: (runs to the cigar shop) Hey can I use your back door.  
  
Cigarshop owner: Use the regular exit  
  
Chris: There are gang members gaurding the exits.  
  
Cigarshop owner: What do you know about that!  
  
Chris: Here a friend of your is on the phone ,and wants to talk to you  
  
Cigarshop owner: Hello?  
  
Jose: Look Fred let my man out he is with us Cubans  
  
Cigarshop owner: heh heh heh I am not Fred I am with the Black robe gang ,and my name is Jason heh heh heh.  
  
Jose: O s-t Chris get out of there!!!  
  
Chris: So he told you right?  
  
Jason: Sorry ,but there is no way out(knocks Chris out with his shotgun)  
  
Author's Note: Oh, no Chris got tricked what is going to happen next! Reviews are wanted. 


	4. Almost scratched by the thorn

Chris ends up in an old warehouse, and is confused.  
  
Chris: uhhh(opens his eyes)  
  
Chris: Where am I?  
  
Voice: You are in the warehouse of the Black Robe gang  
  
Chris: What is the Black Robe gang?  
  
Voice: Well you see we are a gang that despise CUBANS! Which you are, but I have got to thank you for giving us the information to your puny gang.  
  
Chris: Why did you keep me alive?  
  
Voice: We let you live to torture you.  
  
Chris: Are you a sadistic freak or what?  
  
Voice: No I just hate Cubans  
  
Chris: I am not Cuban(lying).  
  
Voice: Then why are you working for the Cuban gang.  
  
Chris: I went inside to take out Jose(lying)  
  
Voice: Are you bullshiting me, because whoever lies to me gets a beating far worse then you are going to get.  
  
Chris: Why the hell would I be lying.  
  
Voice: To get yourself out of torture.  
  
Chris: If you kill me then, Jason is gonna know, and he wont like it, he will probably quit.  
  
Voice: How do you know Jason.  
  
Chris: He is an old friend of mine.  
  
Voice:(Takes Chris down) I am sorry for the misunderstanding.  
  
Chris: By the way what is your name?  
  
Voice: Eric Wellington.  
  
Chris: (punches Eric in the face) Eric you misunderstood the wrong guy.  
  
Eric: OK, OK I deserved that.  
  
Chris: You are right you deserved that you f-king a-shole.  
  
Eric: All right I am sorry.  
  
Chris: I am going to go back to the mall.  
  
Eric: Oh here is your gun, cell phone, and recipe.  
  
Chris: The pizza guys will probably be pissed.  
  
Eric: Sorry about that.  
  
Chris: (takes out the pistol and shoots Eric in the head) You better be f- king sorry.  
  
Chris *69s again to talk to Jose.  
  
Chris: You know who that Eric guy was?  
  
Jose: Whaa How did you get out  
  
Chris: I lied  
  
Jose: Then what?  
  
Chris: Shot him in the head.  
  
Jose: You shot him! You saved us a lot of trouble, he is the Black Robe leader!  
  
Chris: Wow! I took him out just like that.  
  
Jose: You sure did.  
  
Jose: Well If you are still inside check for a computer.  
  
Chris: Oh yea.  
  
Chris: (hangs up)  
  
Chris looks in the room he was in then, checks Eric. Takes his wallet with $1000 dollars in it. Takes his gun, then Chris finds a C.D. labeled Cuban Info, Chris takes it ,and leaves the warehouse. Its guarded heavily. Nobody sees Chris take Eric's keys out of his wallet, then drives off with him Lambourgini. Then Chris goes back to the Apartment, then calls Jose again.  
  
Chris: Jose where are you? Where is the big boss of the Cubans? I want to talk to him.  
  
Jose: Well first of all I am at a diner eating. Second of all he resides in a two store house on Brook av. .  
  
Chris: Thanks, what diner are you at I want to meet up with you, you got to introduce me to him.  
  
Jose: I am at Hutchinson diner.  
  
Author's Note: Hutchinson diner, Chris's friend Hutch? Find out what happens in the next chapter! 


	5. CDs

Chris drove all the way to Hutchinson diner thinking. Is it Hutch, no it couldn't be. When I left he did get kind of soft. When Chris got there he saw through the window Jose eating.  
  
Chris: (opens diner door, and sits down next to Jose) Hey.  
  
Jose: Hi, so you wanted me to introduce you to him.  
  
Chris: Yea, cause it would be kind of weird barging in on the big boss.  
  
Jose: OK, you caught me when I was finishing.  
  
Chris: (walks over to the waiter) Can I see the manager please?  
  
Waiter: Yes, he will be out in a sec.  
  
Chris: Jose I want you to meet someone he was my right hand man when I owned my small time gang.  
  
Jose: You were the big boss.  
  
Chris: Yea I was really tough back then.  
  
Manager: (walks out of the office) Chr.. Chris is that you?  
  
Chris: Yea hey Hutch, I thought you wanted to take over the gang.  
  
Hutch: Chris, Come in my office I don't want to talk about it out here.  
  
Chris: OK.  
  
Chris ,and Jose walk into Hutch's office.  
  
Chris: Hutch, I want you to meet Jose my employer, Jose this is my old friend Hutch.  
  
Jose: Hey.  
  
Hutch: Hi.  
  
Chris: So Hutch what happened?  
  
Hutch: Well, when Cameal died I stayed only because you were there, and when you left I thought you went to settle down so I did too.  
  
Chris: Hell, What the fuck do you think I was going soft?  
  
Hutch: Well yea, you left, and I thought it was about Cameal.  
  
Chris: Yea.  
  
Jose: Chris hate to brake up this reunion ,but we got to go meet the big man.  
  
Chris: Well see ya.  
  
Hutch: Ya, oh if you want to talk later here is my number.  
  
Chris: k thanks.  
  
After that Chris and Jose, go to the boss's place. He lived on the top of a night club, his penthouse. When they walked in Chris was amazed there was a bar, a gun rack, and lots of cocaine.  
  
Jose: Fernando, yo querer tu segun conocer Chris. (Fernando, I want you to meet Chris)  
  
Jose: (whispering to Chris) He only speaks spanish.  
  
Fernando: Chris, de mondo que el famoso gangster yo sabar un mucho sobre.(Chris, so the famous gangster I heard so much about)  
  
Chris: Do modo que, donde tener tu oir de modo que mucho sobre yo? (So, where have you heard so much about me?)  
  
Fernando: Mi hombres por supuesto. (My men of course)  
  
Chris: Por que to no abla engles. (Why dont we just speak English.)  
  
Fernando: Oh, I thought you only knew spanish.  
  
Chris: No, I also know english, there is not way to live here without english.  
  
Fernando: I have heard from Jose that you took out the Black Robe leader himself.  
  
Chris: Yea, I did (bragging)  
  
Fernando: Well, that tells a lot about you.  
  
Chris: Thank you.  
  
Fernando: Ya, Well why I wanted you to come was the Black Robe gang has made copies of our little C.D., but the CD you have tells where all of them are.  
  
Chris: So you want me to waste em, grab the CDs, and come back here.  
  
Fernando: You are very smart Chris, well here is a laptop, load all the info there then sack those assholes.  
  
Chris got in his car , then loaded up all the locations. One is at the airport, one is in the Vercetti mansion area, and one is at the docks. Then he drove to the Vercetti mansion area. He saw four black vans parked outside of the Vercetti mansion. It was to obvious, so he did a drive by with his pistol, and nailed all of the drivers, then he stopped seven feet behind the vans. Eight people got out in total.  
  
Chris squished em all. Then he backed over them, then squished em again. The he went into the van ,and saw a lot of guns, and a CD in each van. He took the guns, and put em in his trunk. When he looked at the laptop again, all of the CDs were coming close to the Vercetti area. Oh crap Chris thought to himself. Then he drove inside the Vercetti walls. He knocked on the door.  
  
Guy: What do you want?  
  
Chris: Hey these guys are packen some heat and they are comin fast, and I need help taken em out.  
  
Guy: Hell no who the hell do you think I am.  
  
Chris: Please!  
  
Guy: Well if I help you then you work for me!  
  
Chris: All right there are about thirteen guns if you have any men in there suit them and fast  
  
Guy: K  
  
Chris: By the way what's your name?  
  
Guy: Thomas Vercetti, but call me Tommy.  
  
Chris: OK.  
  
After about five minutes they all got suited up, and were using the Vercetti walls for cover. Eight vans came, and fourteen people came out of each van. Chris, and Vercetti, had snipers, and were sniping from the roof. Chris took out three guys, and Vercetti took out eight. Then Vercetti's guys on the bottom took out the rest.  
  
Tommy: Black Robes, what the hell do they want with you?  
  
Chris: Well, They stole a CD that is very valuable to me and made copies so I had to take em out, but it looks like they also have a tracker, and when they saw that I took out the four vans they came.  
  
Tommy: Shit, well see ya later.  
  
Chris: Yea thanks.  
  
Tommy: Remember you work for me.  
  
Chris: All right  
  
Chris got back to the penthouse and told Fernando everything, except for the deal. Fernando wondered why Vercetti would risk his life for nothing just to help someone. 


	6. Back to life!

Then Chris went back to the apartment, and fell asleep. When he woke up he went to go get something to eat. Then he went to Ammunation, and bought a shotgun. Later he went to the Vercetti mansion. He asked Vercetti if he wanted him to do something. Vercetti told Chris to go to Leafy Links golf course, and golf with a special client of his. Vercetti wanted Chris to golf with a drug dealer who loved golf, and if Chris could get him to say something about where he lives or anything, so later Vercetti can put a bullet in his pocket. So Chris went to go golf, and he saw this really rich guy, so he went up to him, and said.  
  
Chris: Hi, you any good?  
  
Rich Guy: Well why don't you try me out.  
  
Chris: Make you a bet, if I get eighteen holes before you then you give me $500 dollars, but if I lose I give you $500, deal?  
  
Rich Guy: Your on, by the way my name is Sanches.  
  
Chris: Names John(lying to not give any information away).  
  
Chris, and Sanches played golf for about an hour an Sanches won by three. Chris got that he lives at Burnstreet 4435.  
  
Chris: Heres the $500.  
  
Sanches: Its OK you keep it I had fun.  
  
Chris: Hey, maybe we could play later?  
  
Sanches: Maybe.  
  
Chris: Give me your number, and I might give you a call to play again.  
  
Sanches: 378-9904.  
  
Chris: See you later Sanches.  
  
Sanches: All right bye.  
  
Chris went back to the Vercetti mansion, and told Tommy every thing.  
  
Tommy: This is great the basterd wont know what hit him.  
  
Chris: Yea, so that's it?  
  
Tommy: Yea, for now heres $4000, you are really proving yourself.  
  
Chris: See ya.  
  
Then Chris got back to the apartment, and rested for a while, and watched TV . Then he got a call from someone.  
  
Chris: Hello?  
  
Caller: Carson Road, at 3:30.  
  
Chris: What the-  
  
Then the guy hung up. Chris very confused, went to Carson Road. He did not go unarmed he came with his shotgun, and UZI. When he got there he saw a limo pass by.  
  
Guy in Limo: Get in.  
  
Chris: (Gets in)  
  
Guy in Limo: First of all my name is Jack Peterson.  
  
Chris: Hi, but why-  
  
Jack: I called you because you are becoming very popular on the streets.  
  
Chris: Why are you wearing a mask.  
  
Jack: I cant be seen by anyone, not yet.  
  
Chris: How do you know what I have been doing?  
  
Jack: I know.  
  
Chris: Where are you taking me?  
  
Jack: You will see.  
  
After thirty minutes Chris arrives at a dead end.  
  
Chris: I think I have been here before.  
  
Jack: Yup, get out.  
  
Jack and Chris: (Gets out).  
  
Jack: Hey Charles wait here.  
  
Charles: All right.  
  
Chris: This was a way to my gang hideout.  
  
Jack: Yup.  
  
Chris: (pushes the dead end wall) Hey it is still broken.  
  
Chris: Why did you take me here?  
  
Jack: Just come on.  
  
Through the dead end wall Chris and Jack go through a sewer, then into a building.  
  
Chris: Why did you take me here.  
  
Jack: Because, Chris I needed to talk to you in private.  
  
Chris: How do yo-  
  
Jack: (Takes off his mask) First of all I am not Jack names Cameal.  
  
Chris: I thought you.  
  
Cameal: Died.  
  
Chris: Yea.  
  
Cameal: No, when you guys left, the police came, and thought I had been shot by you and was taken to the hospital, then I went back to Liberty City, to start again. After a few years I came back here with my gang, then I was hearing a lot of things about you then brought you here.  
  
Chris: I'm sor---  
  
Cameal: SORRY! After you left me to be arrested your sorry! (Takes out a gun) Your Sorry!  
  
Chris: Yea Cameal.  
  
Cameal: Sorry is not good enough Chris, you left me, you abandoned me.  
  
Chris: So you want revenge?!  
  
Cameal: Why else would I have called you privately.  
  
Chris: Cameal just!  
  
Cameal: (Pulls the trigger)  
  
Chris: aaa! Wha?  
  
(Water squirts out)  
  
Cameal: Your no good any more.  
  
Chris: Wha?  
  
Cameal: You've gone soft.  
  
Chris: Well I have not been in a gang for about three years.  
  
Cameal: Chris, I thought you could be in my gang, but no your not tough enough, you scared little pussy.  
  
Cameal: You were only tough because your dad beat you, and one day you killed him but it was an accident you pussy, you little frightened pussy!  
  
Chris: Shut the fuck up or I will!  
  
Cameal: What kill me? Heh heh heh you wouldn't kill me you scared fucked up- --  
  
Chris: (Pulls out the UZI) Shut the fuck up!  
  
Cameal: Or what  
  
Chris: (Shoots him in the head eight times).  
  
Charles: Heh heh heh.  
  
Chris: (turns around ) What the fuck do you want? Want some bullets too?!  
  
Charles: I am not Charles takes off his mask, I am Cameal.  
  
Cameal: He was just a guy to make you tough again that looked like me.  
  
Cameal: I knew you had gone soft so I hired a guy to-  
  
Chris: Dont Fuck with me asshole!  
  
Cameal: Your back!  
  
Chris: This aint no fucking reunion just lets get the fuck outta here, brings back bad memories. 


End file.
